Home
by KimCSI
Summary: What happens after the phone call? Spoilers for Grissom's Divine Comedy. GSR.


**Home**

What happened after the phone call?

**A/N:** Pre-Season 9, post Season 8 GDC, spoilers for Grissom's Divine Comedy. Not beta-ed. Reviews much appreciated but not necessary =]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, all characters remain property of CBS Paramount, Jerry Bruckheimer and Alliance Atlantis. I merely borrowed them. Otherwise I would be Sara Sidle, and Grissom would be mine :D

* * *

Grissom finally had a couple of days off. He'd worked and worked in the five weeks since Sara had left, barely giving himself any time to think about himself. Not that he wanted to think. Thinking inevitably brought him to thoughts of Sara. His dear departed Sara. His lover; his best friend; his soul mate. Initially he had been shocked by her departure. But they had kept in touch, and there was no animosity between them. If truth be told, he knew it'd only be a matter of time before she left the lab. No matter how hard they had both tried, they both knew that she wasn't the same after Natalie. He understood her need to get away. After learning about her past a couple of years ago, he knew that Sara had things to face. In the time they'd been together, they had both talked through their insecurities, their pasts and the demons within. They were stronger for it and Grissom was glad. But he couldn't help feeling lonely. He missed her. He missed her a lot. Hank missed her too. But at least Grissom wasn't completely alone in their house. He thought it funny that he had bought Hank to keep Sara company when he was on sabbatical, now Hank was keeping him company now Sara was on her quest for inner peace.

He loved and looked forward to her phone calls. She would call him when she was free; when she'd had a good day; when she'd had a bad day. He loved to hear her voice. He would oftentimes read to her over the phone, knowing that reading to her always calmed her down and lulled her to sleep.

*************************************************

Today, Grissom's cell had been ringing non-stop. Ecklie, Maddie Klein, Catherine, the list was endless. There were times when he wished he could just throw the darn thing away. Despite being ill with flu, he'd forced himself to work a case because Maddie had asked for him. Or rather demanded him because he was the only one that 'wouldn't screw it up'. Now he was exhausted, more so than usual and he was looking forward to a well earned rest. After walking Hank, he returned to the house and sat down on the sofa in the lounge area with his head in his right hand, grateful for the peace and quiet. Then his phone rang. He cursed silently and threw the leash onto the coffee table as he sighed and picked up the offending object. Reading the caller ID, he smiled, flipped the phone open and laid back on the sofa.

"Hi" he greeted, a content smile across his features.

"Hi. God Gil, it's so good to hear your voice."

He murmured in agreement before asking "Is everything okay?"

"It's just been one of those days. How are you?"

"Feeling better. Maddie Klein dragged me in on a case. How are you Sara?"

"I'm good. I miss you."

"I miss you."

The line fell silent. Grissom worried.

"Sara?"

"I –

Grissom could tell by her strained voice that she was crying. It tore at his heart to hear her cry. Before she left he used to hold her and whisper words of comfort to her when she cried. But he couldn't hold her now. He missed that.

"Sara?"

"I miss seeing you every day."

"I miss seeing you. Maybe I'll be able to get a few days off soon so I can come and see you?"

"I'd like that." She replied, the smile in her voice evident to Grissom.

He yawned which prompted Sara to say, "You're tired. Get some sleep and I'll call you before your next shift."

Grissom smiled to himself as a plan began to formulate in his head.

"I'd like that." He replied.

Sara chuckled at his use of her words. "Goodnight Gilbert."

"Goodnight Sara." He replied before flipping his cell closed.

Opening his laptop, he opened his email program and opened the travel folder. He'd saved Sara's contact details for San Francisco. He wrote down the address and tucked it in his wallet. Then he checked flights. After booking a flight for 1.30pm, he showered, packed a small suitcase, and placed it by the door. He took Hank to the sitter and came back. He couldn't sleep now, he was too excited. In four hours, he'd be at Sara's door. He could barely contain the grin that spread across his face. And besides, he couldn't sleep, he had plans to make.

*************************************************

Grissom's plane touched down in San Francisco. It was a beautiful afternoon. He clutched the small package in his pocket before collecting his suitcase and heading over to car rental.

After signing the appropriate paperwork, Grissom had the keys to a convertible. A little flashy for him, but perfect for his short trip. After stopping off in town, he took the address from his wallet and headed for Sara's apartment.

Parking on the street near the apartment complex, Grissom took note of how it differed from the apartment complex he'd been to when they'd first met nine years ago. It screamed less 'student dive', more 'upmarket living'. Which was even more evident when he got to the front door. He needed a security code to get in.

"Damn it." He muttered.

Not wanting to alert Sara to his presence and thus ruin the surprise, he waited for the next person to enter or exit the building. He didn't have to wait long as a smart looking woman exited, holding the door for him.

"Thank you." He said, before rushing in.

Scanning the lobby, he realised he needed the third floor. So he took the elevator. It seemed to take forever. Grissom constantly fingered the small package in his pocket, before exiting the elevator and making his way to Sara's apartment.

*************************************************

Sara had just gotten off the phone when she heard a knock at her door. Not expecting anyone, she crossed her apartment and opened the door. She did not expect to see him standing there. A full wattage smile graced her features.

"GIL!"

She threw her arms around him and nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Hello Sara." He greeted as he returned her embrace.

An eternity seemed to pass before they broke apart, each relishing in the contact.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Well I had a couple of days off, and thought I'd spend them with you. I missed you."

Sara stroked his face, along the line of his beard before reaching up to kiss him. Grissom instinctively held her close to him as he returned her kiss. It was long and passionate and spoke volumes. He felt Sara smile against him as they came up for air.

"I uh think you better come in." she said.

"Mm. God Sara, you're so beautiful." He said as he entered her apartment and let his hands circle her waist.

"Your beard is back."

"Yes. You could always shave it again if you don't like it."

"Uhuh. I love it. I love you. I love that you've come to surprise me."

Kissing her once again, he murmured, "I love you too Sara."

"Talking of surprises, I'm taking you out."

"You are?" she asked.

"I am."

"In that case I shall change."

"Me too."

"Where are we going?"

"Ah, now that my dear is staying a surprise." He said with a trademark smirk.

Sara beamed. "Okay. I'll be back in a minute." She replied as she headed off to her bedroom.

Grissom took his bag to the bathroom and changed. He wore the dark grey suit that he knew Sara always loved on him, with a crisp white shirt and a blue tie that Sara had said brought out the colour of his eyes. After tidying his hair, he was ready and made his way back to the lounge.

*************************************************

Sara tried to think of where he would take her as she scanned her wardrobe for something to wear. She'd never been one for being fussy over what she wore. But something about Grissom told her that this was a special occasion. She picked out a couple of dresses. She decided on an almost full-length blue dress. She teamed it with a pair of heels, and an amber necklace Grissom had given her on their first anniversary. She put her hair up and left a little bit to frame one side of her face. She added some makeup and a spritz of perfume before looking herself up and down in the full length mirror by her wardrobe. Happy with her appearance, she made her way back to the lounge.

*************************************************

Grissom was pacing the floor of the lounge. He took the small package from his discarded jacket and placed it in his trouser pocket before resuming his pacing. He hadn't heard Sara re-enter the room until she spoke up.

"You will uhm, wear the carpet out if you keep that up."

Grissom stopped and turned. "Sara… you look… stunning."

"You don't scrub up bad either Bugman. So tell me, where are we going?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise." He winked at her before taking her hand and leading her out of the apartment complex.

"My car is just over there."

"Mine is down the street." He replied.

"You didn't drive all the way here from Vegas? That's nearly 600 miles Gil!"

"I drove," he paused, earning a frown from Sara, "From the airport."

"Oh."

He dug in his pocket for the keys and beeped his rental car.

"Woah! You hired this?!" she asked incredulously, running her hand along the paintwork of the shiny black convertible.

"I did. After you." He said opening the passenger door for her.

Sara got in; her stomach was full of butterflies.

They drove downtown until they arrived at their destination. Golden Gate Park. All was made clear as Grissom escorted Sara to an island on a lake.

Sara stood in awe as she saw a bandstand enshrined in red and white roses. A red carpet led up to it, and there was a violinist that stood to one side.

"Gil?"

Grissom caught the eye of the two violinists whom started to play. Sara instantly recognized the beginning of the wedding march. She turned back to Gil.

"We never got the chance in Vegas. I want you to know that you _always_ have a home to come back to when you're ready."

She felt tears of joy spring to her eyes. She took his hand and said, "Let's do it."

Grissom smiled at the use of the words she'd spoken when he proposed to her a few months ago.

He took her hand in his and together, they walked up the carpet to the bandstand. It was then that Sara saw the priest step out from the shadows.

They stood facing each other as the priest began.

"In the presence of God, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, we have come together to witness the marriage of Gil and Sara, to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love."

Sara stood in awe. Gil never failed to amaze her. It was part of the reason she loved him. She vaguely heard the priest ask them to recite their vows. Sara realised she had nothing prepared. Then she realised that she didn't need to. All she wanted to say was in her heart. She felt him take her hands in his. Her eyes drifted back to his as he began to speak.

"Sara, I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way than this: where _I_ does not exist, nor _you_,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."

He took a ring from his pocket, took Sara's left hand and placed it on her ring finger.

She looked down in awe at the platinum band that had a blue sapphire flanked by two smaller diamonds. It was perfect. She smiled at him.

Now it was her turn. She took both of Gil's hands in hers as she began to speak.

"Gil, You are not the air that I breathe,  
you are the sweet scent that drifts upon it

You are not the sounds that I hear,  
you are the music of my life

You are not the food that I need,  
you are the nourishment of my soul

You are not my will to survive,  
you are my reason for living

It is with you that I experience  
the wonders of the world

It is with you that I triumph  
over the challenges in my path

It is your partnership that will lead me  
to the fulfilment of my dreams

It is your friendship that guides me  
as I grow and learn

It is your patience and wisdom  
that calms my restless nature

It is through you that I know my true self.

I do not take you for granted,  
I cherish you

I do not need you  
I choose you

I choose you today in witness  
of the people here

I choose you tomorrow  
in the privacy of our hearts

I choose you in strength and weakness

I choose you in health and sickness

I choose you in joy and sorrow

I will choose you, over all others, every day  
for all the days of my life."

She took the ring from the priest and then held Gil's left hand in hers, and slid his wedding band onto his ring finger and caressed it gently. Her words were so personal, the meaning not lost on him.

Sara took both of his hands in hers and squeezed gently as she whispered, "I love you."

The priest smiled as he declared them husband and wife. They kissed. Sara got lost in her husband's embrace until they broke apart. She looked at the priest and he smiled.

"It's nice to see two people as in love as you two are. Congratulations."

After Gil, Sara and the two violinists who had agreed to be witnesses had signed the marriage register, they had their photographs taken by one of the violinists.

After arranging to have the photographs sent to them, they parted ways. As Grissom and Sara walked hand in hand down the red carpet to the sound of the wedding march, Grissom stopped and pulled Sara to him. He whirled her around in the air and then brought him down to her and he kissed her. "I love you Mrs. Grissom."

"I love you too Mr. Grissom."

They left the island and walked through the park in the early evening sun. It was beautiful. Sara had never taken the time to come here before, despite living in San Francisco almost her entire life. Golden Gate Park would now forever remain in a special place in her heart.

Hand in hand, they walked through the gardens, until they found themselves at the Conservatory of Flowers. Sara smiled. _'Trust Gil to bring me here.'_ They walked around until they found themselves in a butterfly exhibit.

"Sara, come and see this."

She walked over to him and followed his gaze. On a branch sat a beautiful orange and white butterfly.

"This is a Sara orange tip."

"It's beautiful." Sara said.

"So are you." He replied kissing her on the cheek.

They continued wandering through until Sara whispered for Gil to come over.

"Look, there's a Gilbert's flasher."

Grissom whipped his head around with an incredulous look on his face until he read the plaque beneath the foliage.

Sara smirked. "For the record, I'd better be your only flasher." She said in a lowered voice.

Grissom grinned at her. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way Mrs. Grissom."

**THE END**


End file.
